Angel Babysitter
by Monnaki1279
Summary: The twins need a babysitter but this is their twentieth one. What happens when she's a cool, fun person that seems to work around Artemis's rules. What will happen when ice meets fire, will the ice melt or will the fire be put out, or maybe both.
1. Intro

**A/N:****SPOILER ALERT this happens after Artemis Fowl and the Last Guardian. I do not own Artemis Fowl or any of the characters excepts Margret Angelsmith and later her family, this goes for all chapters in this fanfic.  
**

**Italics = thoughts**

**Intro**

**(Artemis's POV)**

It had been 4 years since I had died and been brought back as a clone. I'd had many more adventures and probably there was more to come. Mother decided that we needed a babysitter for the twins in the weekends. Juliet had gone back to wrestling, Father and Mother wanted some alone time together and she was never sure when me and Butler would be around, as she said, " you never know when the fairies might need you, so we need a babysitter." I was happy with this as I needed space for my projects, so having two eight year old boys running around wasn't ideal.

So we started getting babysitters, they all seemed to be 40+ year old woman. That wasn't the main problem, every babysitter we had either quit or was fired in the first week or so. Mother said I was being too hard on the ones I fired but I wanted the best education for the twins. We were up to our twentieth babysitter, we were about to quit and just look after them ourselves. Mother said she wanted to try once more, she reckoned a babysitter she had found was the one. I wasn't overly thrilled, as she had said that for almost all of them but I let her be. The next day when the doorbell rang I didn't feel extremely happy but as Juliet would have said, I sucked it up. Mother answered the door, in the doorway stood a girl not much younger then me, I didn't think much of it, I was still wanting to asses the new babysitter. Mother showed her in, I don't know what she was doing.

**(Girl's POV)**

A lady opened the door who I recognized to be Mrs Fowl."Hello I'm Mrs Fowl just in case you've forgotten," she seemed very sweet and happy. "I'm Margret Angelsmith, please call me Rita," I said, I hated being called Margret, only my mum and dad called me that. "Okay Rita," Mrs Fowl said showing me in. The house was amazing, the architecture of it was beautiful.

She showed me over to a play area where two eight year old boys were playing, I had the feeling that they were different. Of course they were going to be different, everyone is but I got the impression they were extremely different, as different as their hair colours but they seemed to get a long really well though.

"Boys, this is your new babysitter," Mrs Fowl introduced me, "Hi, I'm Rita what's your names?" I asked kneeling to their level and using my normal voice, I know from experience kids hate being talked to in a different voice it makes it seem like they're on a different level. The black haired boy came over to me and said, "I am Myles," very politely, extended his hand for me to shake, so I did. _Note to self: Myles acts like an adult, get extension work for him to do, so he doesn't get bored._ The blonde one just looked up at me from him spot and said, "I'm Beckett." "And what are you doing right now, Myles, Beckett?" I asked. "We are watching an educational film on etiquette's," said Myles. _Note to self: teach them to have fun and learn at the_ _same time._"okay, well, why are you watching that?" "Artemis put on for us," Beckett replied, _Note to self: normal work_ _for Beckett._"And who might Artemis be?" "That would be me," a cold, serious voice said behind me.

**(Artemis's POV)**

Mother showed this girl to the play area for the twins. Now I'm really confused. The girl was talking to the boys. Mother came up to me, "what do you think of her?" "She's the new babysitter?" I said amazed, it all made sense now. "Yes, she's Margret Angelsmith but said to call her Rita, she seems really nice, she lives just down the road, she's doing her first year at college right now." _So she goes to college, I wonder what for?_

I looked down the stairs at her, _she had to be about half a foot shorter then me, with tanned olive skin showing that Ireland isn't her original home. She had a slim but athletic frame suggesting she kept herself healthy. She had long auburn hair; which was in a braid that ran all the way down her back, except for a side fringe and two tails of hair that framed her face, from that I could tell that her hair was wavy. _

I decided I better introduce myself as I was likely going to be one of the only ones at home when she would be working. Just as I got there Beckett said "Artemis put on for us," bad grammar but acceptable. "And who might Artemis be?" the girl asked, now I had a chance, "that would be me," I said.

She turned around, instantly I was looking down into her eyes,_ large green eyes that looked at the world in awe,_ _seeing beauty in the smallest things, they seemed to stare straight into my soul to that playful, kind_ _side that I tried to hide so well. The green of the hottest flame ready to melt my walls and make me_ _confess all. Gentle, warm, comfortable, sweet, colourful, bright, creative and optimistic, seeking good in everything._ _Whoever wrote the quote: the eyes are the window to the soul, they had no idea_ _just how true it was. _

She got up, I extended my hand, "Artemis Fowl the second, pleased to meet you, Miss Angelsmith."

**(Rita's POV)**

Okay, you know how I was saying 'I hated being called Margret', I absolutely hate being called 'Miss Angelsmith.' "Please, you don't have to call me that," "Okay, Miss Margret," _Okay I am not_ _getting through to this guy. _

_This said guy was about half a foot taller then me, with pale white skin, definitely Irish. He was slim and not very muscular, it looked as if he didn't get out much for exercise or sun for that matter. He had short black straight hair and ice blue eyes. Those eyes analyzed everything, searching for the faults in them, enough to make me shiver to the bone, what if one of those faults was me? Cold, serious, smart, seeing things in black and white, a weariness of trusting others but in those eyes, behind that ice, I saw deep blue waters of a playful, kind side he seemed to want to hide. All that from one look I know, that quote: the eyes are the window to the soul, whoever came up with it, really knew what they were talking about._


	2. Abiding the Rules

**AN:**** Sorry for such a late update, I've been away camping with no computer.  
Artemis:Are you sure, you have been away a long time, were you really camping all that time?  
Me:Well, no  
Artemis:*smirk* :)  
Me:*desperate and worried* but I have my brother's wedding preparation and then I got writer's block on the wording of the idea I had.  
Artemis:You are still not forgiven.  
Me:*pouting* :'(**

**Italics = thoughts**

**Review of previous chapter:**

_This said guy was about half a foot taller then me, with pale white skin, definitely Irish. He was slim and not very muscular, it looked as if he didn't get out much for exercise or sun for that matter. He had short black straight hair and ice blue eyes. Those eyes analyzed everything, searching for the faults in them, enough to make me shiver to the bone, what if one of those faults was me? Cold, serious, smart, a weariness of trusting others but in those eyes, behind that ice, I saw deep blue waters of a playful, kind side he seemed to want to hide. All that from one look I know, that quote: the eyes are the window to the soul, whoever came up with it, really knew what they were talking about._

**Abiding the rules**

**(Rita's POV)**

several days after the introductions, was my first day, today, Friday. I drove to the Fowl Manor in my little Toyota Corolla hatchback, it was a good little car. When I got there Mrs and Mr Fowl Senior were just saying goodbye to the twins. Mrs Fowl came over to me, "Artemis will give you the work he wants you to do with twins."They left, I went over to the twins, "Hey Myles, Beckett, how you doing." "We're good," Myles replied for both of them. "I'm just going to get the work off your brother, okay," with that I walked up to Artemis's office, I had been shown around the Manor after the introductions the other day. I knocked on the door, " Come in," Artemis said, I walked in. "Just came to get the work for the boys," _time for some payback_, "Mr Fowl," One of his eyebrows quirked up, _success,_ he went over and got a bag which he then gave to me, "This is the work for them, Miss Margret." _Grit teeth_, "thanks," I got out the 'work'. _This was crazy, it was a boring_ _list of random objects, names of days and other things like that in Spanish, I was to read it. It was worse then flashcards which at least had pictures sometimes. They would both get extremely bored, meaning they would get fidgety, that's when it would all become chaos. And I know that would happen. Where was the fun, seriously they were eight year olds, and they were boys, making it even worse. Why were they doing this work, sure it would be good for them to be extra smart on all subjects but that didn't mean that the work had to be so boring. You can have fun and learn at the same time, like seriously he thinks they're robots. _

_Okay, lets try this at least, "_¡ Silencio, por favor!" just as well I did Spanish in high school. The twins looked at me like I was crazy. "Today it looks like we're doing Espanol, Spanish. Sentaos, por favor, sit down please." They sat, "repeat after me, la pizarra, the board," they repeated, I followed with the list; the door, the chair, the computer, the mouse, keyboard, a rubber, a pencil case and everything in between. By now the boys were almost sleeping on their hands in boredom, they were still repeating though. "Okay boys, even I am getting bored, lets add some fun to this," at this the boys faces lite up. "What shall we do? Shall we do it in accents or maybe even costumes, we could make it into a play. I'm sure by now with all the work your brother has given other babysitters, you must know quite a bit of Spanish." They looked at each other, then at me, "we nev'r Spanish before," Beckett said. "What? You've never done Spanish before but this work is for people who have done Spanish for at least a month!What is your brother doing giving you this work then?" I said exasperated. _For a supposed genius, he can have appositely no common sense, making him basically an idiot. _

"That's it, I'm going to teach you the basics but in a **fun** way," I say to the boys.

* * *

**Me:I'M SO SORRY, I forgot to thank all the people following or faviouriting the story.  
Artemis:Of course you would forget, they mean nothing anyway.  
Me:Of course they do! Here goes:  
****Following story:****Troublelover16 & Ders7045**  
**Story favourite: Shadow-Heart-of-Death  
Reviews:TheBigCat & UndoneAndConquered  
By the way if you did 2 or more I'm sorry but I only put you in once :)  
Artemis:Now you own them three times.  
Me:What?!  
Artemis: First you did not update for a valid reason, and your still not forgiven for that.  
Me:*tears dropping*  
Artemis:Second you forget to thank them and then finally you don't put them in more then once even if they are praising you more then others, unforgivable.  
Me:*sweat drop*  
**


	3. Fire Meets Ice

**AN:**** I'm sorry about late update as I said to most of you I had writer's block.**

**Artemis:Not good enou...**

**Me: Don't you dare say anything, do you want me to put you back in THAT room?*glares***

**Arty: No.*sweat drops***

**Me: Thanks Commander Trouble for all your help**

**Commander Trubs: No, thank you for letting me get out some frustration on him. **

**Review of previous chapter:**

"_I'm sure by now with all the work your brother has given other babysitters, you must know quite a bit of Spanish." They looked at each other, then at me, "we nev'r Spanish before," Beckett said. "What? You've never done Spanish before but this work is for people who have done Spanish for at least a month!What is your brother doing giving you this work then?" I said exsaperated. For a surposed genius, he can have appsalutely no common sense, making him basicly an idiot. _

"_That's it, I'm going to teach you the basics but in a __**fun**__ way," I say to the boys. _

**Italics = thoughts**

**Fire Meets Ice**

(Rita's POV)

I started teaching them the Spanish alphabet to a song I learnt in High school for Spanish. Myles learnt fast, so I started teaching him more about the language, such as sentence structure. Then I began on the work given to me the previous day, only with Myles though, Beckett, I was still teaching the Alphabet and sentence structure. All of which I did in the most fun way I could think of. By the end of the day Beckett knew the Alphabet well, annoying me and Butler all through lunch with the song. Maybe I shouldn't have taught him that song but hey, he now knew the Spanish alphabet.

The rest of the day went well and the next. All until the 'supposed genius' showed up.

(Artemis's POV)

I went to see how Miss Margret was going. When I got there she was teaching Beckett something I had set for yesterday, what did she think she was doing.

"Excuse me Miss Margret could I please talk to you?" I said, she looked slightly surprised but nodded and came over. "What are you doing teaching Beckett yesterday's work?" at this she looked quite annoyed. "Well, Mr Fowl," she said forcefully, "you see on my first day, you gave me the work and half way through it the boys got bored so I tried to make it fun. Ever heard of the word?. Then I found out that you were giving eight year olds, who have never done Spanish, work for people who have been doing Spanish for at least a few months. So I started teaching them from the beginning." As she said this, you could see the flames in her eyes. Flames of determination, intelligence and strong will, she could light a fireplace with that glare. She was not going to back down without a fight, reminding me a certain female elfin Recon Officer. "I have to ask, are you sure you're a genius, because giving eight year old, boys work like the stuff you gave me, tells me you have no common sense making you kind of an idiot," she asked, I was shocked.

"Look, I'm not trying to insult you," her glare softened. " I just can't understand why your giving this work to them, especially Beckett. Myles could do all the work once I gave him the understanding of it but Beckett, he doesn't understand most of it. You have to understand that Beckett is very different to Myles. Beckett needs simple work hidden in fun, whereas Myles needs a little start up then he's off, after that he needs something to challenge himself with. He needs to learn to relax and have fun."She understands both of them perfectly, and she's only been here a two days. She understands them almost better then me. I believe Mother was right for once, Miss Margret might be the one.

" You seem to understand them well," I said. "It's not that hard, you just have to spend time with them for a while, listen and watch how they work to understand them," she smiled, then looked nervous, "I was wondering what your criteria was for the work the boys have to learn every weekend?"She asked. "Why do you ask?"I asked back. "I was thinking maybe I could come up with the work, I already have a few ideas. So I wanted to ask you first and wanted to know what exactly what the criteria is that you have for them," she said hopeful. "They must learn a new culture every weekend, they don't necessarily need to learn a new language every weekend. They must learn the basics of that culture. If you follow that criteria next weekend and the twins enjoy it, I will let you come up with the work for the future."

**AN:I remembered to thank people this time**

**Arty: Yes, you did but they still don't...**

**Me:*interrupts* here goes; following story:****Troublelover16, Jmac322 & Ders7045. Story favourite: Shadow-Heart-of-Death, AthenaOwl10 & CharlotteDarkrose. Reviewers: TheBigCat, Tsuki of the Red Jade, Fairyfinder, A random Guest & UndoneAndConquered. Following/Favourite me: Angelan, erikblyt, KuroMidnightRose**

**Arty:*trying to talk through the Duct tape on his lips***


	4. New Work

**AN: I'm sorry about the extremely late update, I've now started school and am doing extra subjects, two being extension, I will try to update when I can .  
****Artemis: Extra subjects, extension, easy  
****Me: Oh, shut your face, not everyone is a genius, at least I have common sense and fun, sometimes, unlike you. *whacking his on the head with my karate skills***

**Review of previous chapter:**

" _You seem to understand them well," I said. "It's not that hard, you just have to spend time with them for a while, listen and watch how they work to understand them," she smiled, then looked nervous, "I was wondering what your criteria was for the work the boys have to learn every weekend?"She asked. "Why do you ask?"I asked back. "I was thinking maybe I could come up with the work, I already have a few ideas. So I wanted to ask you first and wanted to know what exactly what the criteria is that you have for them," she said hopeful. "They must learn a new culture every weekend, they don't necessarily need to learn a new language every weekend. They must learn the basics of that culture. If you follow that criteria next weekend and the twins enjoy it, I will let you come up with the work for the future."_

**Italics = thoughts**

**New Work  
**(Rita's POV)  
When the boys opened the door, I came in. They stared at me, I was wearing an costume. "Okay, Here's a new game for you guys. Every weekend I'm supposed to teach you a new culture. I'm not going to tell you what it is, you guys have to guess from my outfit on every Friday. Okay?" They nodded, "so what culture is it this weekend?"

They looked at my costume. I had on a dark blue and white striped shirt with a red scarf, black beret and a red knee-length skirt.

"you a weird robber?" Beckett asked. "No, I'm not a weird robber," I said trying not to laugh. "You're a French Artist, aren't you?" Myles asked. "Bingo, you are correct, which means...what culture are we doing?"I asked. "French," said Myles and Beckett. "Correct again," I said.

Once again I taught them the alphabet to a song, but of course this time it was the French alphabet. I basically did the same as the last weekend, only there was no work given to me by Artemis. I did some new things. Such as giving Myles a fiction chapter book I liked when I was younger, that was based on some great French history, I gave that to him after he learned the basics. We also ate mainly French like food and on Saturday we made crepes to eat.

Then Saturday night I introduced the best thing for the last night of a French weekend, a movie. I had already chosen Beauty and the Beast, one of my favorites of course it was French inspired. It was perfect, enough French culture to please Artemis and still not too much for just before bed for the twins. Enough story-line for Myles and I, enough action for Beckett not to get bored. So the twins all clad in pajamas and me in my fleece pajama pants, t-shirt and sweatshirt, we sat down to watch the movie.

I had my little notebook out, I needed to jot down references for my college assignment.

By the end of the movie both twins looked pretty tired. "So, did you like having a movie to finish off the night?" I asked. "wish we watch movie ev'ry night" Beckett said, "yes, I agree" Myles said. "Great, now of to bed you both go, come on," I said ushering them up the stairs and into their bed rooms.

The next day we finished up learning about French culture, Myles had managed to finish the book I had given him and loved it. All in all it went great, hope Artemis thinks so too. Artemis came down at lunch and took the twins individually to ask them how they liked my work.

_Fingers crossed, here comes the assessor _ Artemis had asked me to come with him, while Butler looked after the twins for awhile. "Miss Angelsmith, the twins both have enjoyed your work and the work you showed me; of what you were doing and giving to the twins, was up to standard. So I will enable you to come up with the work they do, as long as I get to see the work they will do everyday,"Artemis said to me. "Thank you, I'll do that and try to come up with more ideas for the future," I said trying to contain my excitement, _I hadn't failed, he actually liked my work._

**AN:here are the important people,  
Arty:*about to start a lecture*  
Me: don't say anything *glares*, following story:L0ra2, escanor, TheNargana, koriquestie101,  
Troublelover16, Jmac322 & Ders7045.  
Story favourite: Shadow-Heart-of-Death, AthenaOwl10 & CharlotteDarkrose.  
Reviewers: Glo, pizzafan123, WriterGuy1, TheBigCat, Tsuki of the Red Jade, Fairyfinder, A random Guest & UndoneAndConquered.  
Following/Favourite me: Angelan, erikblyt, KuroMidnightRose, WolfOfLight14**


End file.
